Haite Oozore
by zeues0817
Summary: The story is set after the Seimei's Arc. Just think of it as a continuation after Rikuo defeated Seimei and Rikuo is at his death bed. Hagoromo Gitsune brought him in a village that his father (Rihan) and mother (Wakana) visited before. Hanyou Village, just as the name suggests it's a village for people and youkai like him, a hanyou, well in his case youkai.


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own ANY anime. This is my first Nurarihyon no Mago DJ. And this is gonna be another yaoi. By the way, this contains some scenes from the manga too. So if you haven't read it that far yet, it's up to you whether you wanna read this DJ or not. ?

Pairing: Nurarihyon X Rikuo(Youkai form)  
Rating: Incest. YAOI

"..kuo..Rikuo..Rikuo.." the voice called out.

"Who? Who's there? Where am I?"

"Rikuo… wake up… Rikuo…"

As Rikuo slowly opened his eyes he gasped and said, "O-Otousan?"

"Yo! Rikuo!" His dad said with his nonchalant gesture he leisurely approached Rikuo.

"Why? How? What's going on? O-Otousan? Why are you here?" Rikuo asked his dad. And as expected, Rihan answered his son with a glee on his face and said, "Oi, oi… one question at a time. You can't possibly expect me to answer all at once. Haha.."

Yup! It's definitely his dad. The way he acts, the way he answers and the way he talks. There is no doubt on Rikuo's mind that his father is standing in front of him. There is no mistake to that, only, the fact that it could be an illusion or a dream.

"Say, Rikuo you've really grown up." His dad said out of nowhere, patting his head like a kid.

"Huh? Where did that come from? Of course, I've grown up. I'm 13 years old Otousan." Rikuo answered with a smile on his face all teary eyed.

Rihan smirked and ruffled his son's hair and answered, "Haha.. you don't say. How time flies, to think that you are now 13 years old and has finally become the Sandaime. On top of that you have finally defeated Seimei and the curse on our bloodline has finally been lifted." He stopped and opened his eyes. Rihan stared at Rikuo's face seriously like any father would to his son, showing him respect as a man, he added, "Thanks… Rikuo!"

And with that, Rikuo looked up at his father, smiling and said, "No need to thank me Otousan! I did what I did since I thought that it was the correct choice. All I wanted is to protect the clan and my friends."

"Hmmm… Yup.. You have really grown." Rihan lifted his hands from Rikuo's head and slowly walks away and said, "Rikuo, I entrust the clan to you.. and Wakana."

"O-tou-san..." Rikuo said as he tries to reach out to his dad, Rihan slowly turned his head back to Rikuo and said, "Ja-ne, Rikuo! O kiyotsukette ne! (Bye, Rikuo! Take Care!)", as he slowly faded from Rikuo's sight.

Rikuo was left standing in the dark, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Mmm.. Arigatou. Otousan. (Mmm.. Thanks. Dad.)"

What seems a few minutes were actually a couple of hours. He opened his eyes again and saw his grandfather besides him. "Ji-chan?"

"Oh! Rikuo! You're finally awake! Good!" his grandfather, Nurarihyon said.

"Ji-chan, I met Otousan in my dream." Like a kid, Rikuo told his grandfather about the conversation he had with Rihan on his dream. Nurarihyon, patiently listened to his grandson's story as he sat beside him. As soon as Rikuo finished his story, he asked, "Ji-chan? Where are we? This is not the main house is it?"

As if he was suddenly pulled back to reality, Rikuo asked the question out of nowhere. Nurarihyon answered with a calm look on his face and said, "Hoh! I'm surprised you can see that well, given the fact that you only have one eye restored."

Surprised by what his grandfather said, his mind repeated it, 'one eye?' "O-Ji-chan? What're you - " and even before he could finish, Rikuo just noticed that he could only see on his left eye. "What?! What's going on?! Ji-chan?" Rikuo exclaimed, touching his face.

"Shhh… Calm down Rikuo. Don't you remember what happened when you fought Seimei? He almost cut you in half. Hagaromo Gitsune, or rather, Yamabuki, brought you here at the Hanyou Village." Nurarihyon explained as he paused and took a look at Rikuo lying on the grass. Nurarihyon observed Rikuo as Rikuo ponders and tries to recall what happened. As he close his left eye, he saw images of the last battle he had with Seimei, how Hagoromo Gitsune assisted him and how they performed Matoi to beat Seimei. As he slowly calm himself, he spoke, "Ji-Chan, say, what are we doing here?"

"Hmm… well, Yamabuki thought that bringing you here in the village will help you recover. The lake has recuperative elements that will help heal your body and regenerate you right eye." As Nurarihyon answered, Rikuo tries to pull himself up and was stopped short by his grandfather. "Oi! Oi! What're you doing? You shouldn't get up yet!"

"But Ji-chan, we have to go home. The others might be so worried right now. Karasau-Tengu could've been on frenzy." Rikuo answered.

"Sigh! That's why I'm here! I already told them to wait at the main house while you recuperate and that I'll be looking after you." Nurarihyon replied. "Anyways, you go back to sleep." He added as he pushes his grandson back so he would lie down.

Rikuo smiled and said, "Mmm. Arigatou Ji-chan." And with that, Rikuo was asleep in no time. Nurarihyon smirked and whispered him a good night.

After a few hours, night time, and just like always, Rikuo's form changed. His hair grew longer, his physique and skin tone also changed to that of his night form. Rikuo's eyes opened. He can see through his right eye now. It's still a bit hazy but he can say that his right eye has been restored by at least at 40%.

He glanced around and saw his grandfather sitting beside him. The only thing is that his grandfather looks different. He opened his mouth and said, "Jiji?"

Nurarihyon turned around and glanced down his grandson. His ochre gold long hair swung as he turned his head in tune with the dancing leaves above him and spoke, "Oh Rikuo. I can see that you're eye is starting to heal. Good for you!"

"Jiji? What's going on? Why do you look like that?" Rikuo asked as he sits right up and stares at his grandfather's face.

"Hmm… Oh you mean this appearance?" Nurarihyon said as he looks at himself. He's wearing a purple yukata with a dark grey haori on his back as he seats casually below the ancient sakura tree with his hands crossed in his chest. "Where do I start? Hmm… Let's see, I already told you about the reason why you where brought here this morning, rather, I told your human form and as to why I'm here, right?"

"Forget those and get straight to the point Jiji." Night Rikuo retorted.

"My.. my.. such an impatient brat! Sigh. Very well, since this is the Hanyou Village, like what it means, it's a village for ½ demons and ½ humans. Like in the Toono Village, this entire village is surrounded by fear. And that the fear in this village is centralized here at the lake where we're currently at." Nurarihyon explained and as he paused, he glanced at Night Rikuo listening to him with a childish expression he thought that his human side would show. He finds it amusing but nonetheless he continued his explanation. "So like when you were in Toono Village, you were still on your night form even though its morning. It has the same effect for me. The difference is that my fear from when I was younger was brought back and somehow gives me this form."

"HUH? What're you talking about Jiji? If this village's fear has the same effect as that of the Toono Village's fear then I should be on my night form regardless if its morning or night." Night Rikuo exclaimed as he slowly moved forward his grandfather.

"Sigh! That is because your ¼ youkai. I only said there were similarities. I did not say they are the same. The Hanyou Village's fear is similar to the Toono Village as they both shroud the entire village with fear. It has similar effects to me since I'm full youkai. It should have similar effects to you as well but since your ¾ human the village acknowledges your existence and welcomes you as part of their village. And that the effects are different with Toono since it only welcomes full fledge youkais, as to why you were always in your night form when you were there." And with the lengthy explanation, Nurarihyon stopped and looked irritated at his grandson who staring back at him listening.

"Hmm… Say Jiji…" Rikuo said as he tilted his head down and looks at the grass he's sitting on, he continued, "How long before my body completely heals?"

Nurarihyon looks at his grandson with a concerned look and answered, "As long as your fear has been restored to its fullest we can head back. For now, I'd say you're at least at half of your strength. A day or two would do and we can head home."

"Is there any way to regain my fear as soon as possible?" he asked.

"Hmm? Why do you ask? Are you really such in a hurry to return?" His grandfather said.

"That's not it." Rikuo shouted. Taken a back Nurarihyon was surprised that his grandson reacted in such a way. He thought that Rikuo might've been embarrassed. He knew that it's normal for the human Rikuo to look embarrassed or shy but the night Rikuo is different.  
The night Rikuo is cool and calm or so he appears to be but Nurarihyon never knew that this night Rikuo in front of him can look this way. And so, being the playful youkai as he is, Nurarihyon decided to tease his grandson a little just so he can see a few more expressions from Rikuo's cool and composed exterior.

Rikuo glances back at his grandfather while his head is still facing down, he said, "It's just…..bec.. because…" Stuttering, Nurarihyon looks at Rikuo as he listens to his grandson when he noticed that Rikuo's ears are turning red, he heard, "….its awkward to be alone with you Jiji!" Rikuo yelled all at once.

Nurarihyon was startled, surprised to see his grandson being fidgety and blushing secretly. "Pfft… Ahahahaha…." He laughs.

Rikuo stood up and turned his head to his grandfather which made his platinum white and black hair sway the other way and yelled, "Wha.. What's funny you damn Jiji!?" hiding his embarrassment, he glared down at his grandfather forcefully.

"Hmmm… Who would've thought that I can see you blush and embarrassed?" A voice said from behind him. As Rikuo noticed that the image of his grandfather he was looking down at was actually an illusion and that the said grandfather is now behind him, an arm wrapped around him, he tried to reply angrily and turned his head but was stopped as another hand grabbed him by the waist and said, "You damn Jiji! What do you think you're doing? Let go!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Are you sure you wanna fight me the way you are now? You won't be even able to lay a finger on me, not since you only have ½ of your youki restored." Nurarirhyon said teasingly as he holds his grandson in an embrace.

"Ugh." Is all but Night Rikuo can muster.

Pleased by his reactions, Nurarihyon added, "You wanna know the fastest way to recover your strength, right? I'll teach you!"

As Rikuo stopped squirming from his grandfather's tight hold of him, he was turned around, now facing his grandfather, seemingly close to his face, Rikuo couldn't help but feel awkward. He said, "Let me go Jiji!"

"Hmm.. If I let you go, I wouldn't be able to teach you what you wanted to know!" Nurarihyon answered teasingly.

"What are you talking about?! Surely, it has nothing to do with the way you are hol…" and before Rikuo could finish what he was about to say, he was cut short as he felt a wet pair of lips touched his.

Shocked, he tried to pull his head away and said, "Teme! Jiji! What do you…." And yet again, Nurarihyon grabbed those lips as he holds his grandson close.

Muffled curses are all but Rikuo can muster as he suddenly felt the intrusion inside his mouth. Nurarihyon's tongue entered his, circling his wet and hot cavern playing with his tongue forcefully.

As Nurarihyon plays with Rikuo's mouth, his right hand currently on his grandson's waist slides down sensually and that gave Rikuo shivers on his spine as the kiss was deepened simultaneously. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Damn old geezer! What the hell is he trying to do to me?' As he was deep in thought, he felt his grandfather's lips away from his and that gave him room to breathe. Panting, he heard Nurarihyon's voice by his ear and said, "You look cute like that, Rikuo."

His eyes bolted open. He felt his ears extremely hot as he sensed his grandfather licked his ears. "What?! Jiji?"

Nurarihyon's left hand started to do its work and slowly slipped itself to Rikuo's yukata, loosening the tomoeri touching his skin. He shook as he felt the cold air grazed his skin. His grandfather's left hand slowly goes down to his chest and said, "You're quite sensitive aren't you, Rikuo?" as he felt Rikuo starting to wriggle in his touch.

Rikuo blushed, quite red in fact. He wanted to hit his grandfather but couldn't. He's feeling too weak and his youki isn't fully restored yet. One more reason is that he's starting to feel weird. True enough that he admires his grandfather as a leader, as a youkai and as a man. He aspires to be just like him and his dad. In fact, he likes his grandfather so much he finds it awkward when it's just the two of them. But the thing that's happening right now is beyond him. He doesn't know what's going on at all. The feelings he's now undergoing this moment and why is his grandfather doing this. Every time he attempts to ask, he keeps getting cut off by his grandfather's kisses, up until the moment he let out a moan. Rikuo's eyes shot open. He's in shock. He can't believe that voice came from him. He saw his grandfather completely surprised by it too and Nurarihyon is staring at him and that his grandfather's hands stopped moving. He's now way more than red. He can feel his face burning! He tries to break loose from his grandfather's embrace and squirms himself out when he was pulled closer and then pushed towards the tree trunk with a thud and with his back now facing the ancient wooden tree.

"Jiji! That hurts!" He said and he looks up to his grandfather as Nurarihyon's left hand grips both of his arms against the tree right above his head. "Ah!" Rikuo groaned as he felt cold teeth dug in his neck. "Teme! Jiji! What're you - ?!" and even before he could finish his retort he felt his grandfather suck and licked the part he was bitten and he gave out a moan.

"Let me tell you something Rikuo." He said. Rikuo looked at his grandfather through his left eye as Nurarihyon said, "Sharing you my fear will help you recover a day faster and in order to do that I have to transfer it to you directly."

Confused, Rikuo answered, "I can't see how you plan to transfer your fear to me Jiji by doing this?"

"My dear grandson, that only means one thing, I have to inject it to you." And with smiles in his eyes, he whispered softly through Rikuo's ear and continued, "That means mating."

And it finally sunk in. The words inject and mate that his grandfather mentioned means that he's gonna be done in by his grandfather. Realizing this, he struggles vehemently but to no avail, Nurarihyon's right hand started to work as he completely loosens Rikuo's sash and slips in his tongue, licking him from his neck down to his chest.

"Ah! Ji..Jiji… St-op!" Rikuo stared to protest as he tries to keep his moans.

His grandfather did not stop and continued to exploit Rikuo's sensitive spots as he draws near to his grandson's nipples, he bit it, earning a groan from his grandson. His tongue started to move circularly, licking it, wetting it. He then sucked the bud until it's fully erect. Once he's done he started to work on the other as his left hand is busy keeping Rikuo's hands in check and his right hand slowly slipping itself in between his grandson's thighs.

Panting, Rikuo could not restrain his voice. He bit his lips and blood gushes out. Noticing this, Nurarihyon licked his grandson's lips sucking on the bottom lip which caused Rikuo to open his mouth. He kissed his grandson once more, sucking and playing with his tongue. Pre-occupied, Nurarihyon's right hand caressed Rikuo's bulging erection and Rikuo gasped at the sudden touch.

Nurarirhyon slowly slid his hand inside the boy's boxers and slid it halfway down to his knees, freeing the semi erect cock of his grandson. He gently grabbed it and started to stroke it. Up and down, up and down. Pre cum is starting to seep through the shaft and it earned him more stifled moans from his grandson.

Rikuo can feel his knees starting to weaken, loosing strength as his grandfather strokes his manhood and hushes his lips. He feels weird. He couldn't fight back. He can feel himself cumming. He tried to pull away from his grandfather's kiss to utter, "Aahh… Ji…I…St-op! I'm star-ting…to fee-l…we-ird…Aahhh…" stuttering he came loads on his grandfather's hands.

Panting, as Rikuo head tilts towards the tree, Nurarihyon spoke, "Hmm.. That's quite a lot. Don't you do this yourself?"

Blushing like mad as he heard his grandfather teased him he suddenly used his head to bump his grandfather's hitting him by the chin and said, "I'm not a pervert like you are Jiji! Now let me go!"

"Ow! That hurts you brat!" he said glaring back at Rikuo whose hands are still bound by him. "Do you really think I'll let you go now!? Think again! We're just getting started!"

Using his left hand, Nurarihyon pulled Rikuo to him and turns him around facing the other way as he pushes him back to the ground on all fours.

THUD!

Rikuo's face against the grass as Nurarihyon lets go of Rikuo's hand to pull off the yukata and the boxers off of his grandson and hold onto his waist, raising Rikuo's hips against him. Rikuo gasped, as he felt the sudden intrusion at his entrance. "St-op! Jiji! AAahhhhh… Do-n't!"

Nurarihyon inserted his index finger at Rikuo's entrance, earning a grunt from Rikuo. He knew that it hurted his grandson, therefore he leaned forward and whispered gently, "Rikuo, relax. It will feel better if you do."

"Aahh…" panting, Rikuo bears the pain from the intrusion and tries to relax like his grandfather said. Detecting this, Nurarihyon entered another finger scissoring Rikuo. In and out, in and out, it goes deeper and deeper as his grandfather continues to thrust in his fingers until he added the third one. A few minutes until he finally got used to the intrusion, he felt a bundle of nerves were hit and he let out the loudest moan of pleasure he ever had.

Not missing this, Nurariyhon smiled and said, "Found it, huh?" He tried to find it again and tried to hit it, as soon as he did, Rikuo whimpered and shriveled beneath him. He smirked, removing his fingers from his grandson's entrance, he positioned himself and stroke his on hard member a few times and impaled himself at Rikuo's hole.

"Aaaaahhhhh.." Rikuo cried as he felt his grandfather's hard member enter his hole and hit his prostate dead on. "Ji-ji.. St-op.. It feels…weird! Aahhh" he said in between pants.

"Nonsense, as far as I can see you are already enjoying this. See how hard your member is again. And to think you just came a few moments ago!" Nurarihyon said tauntingly as he uses his now free right hand to stroke the neglected member and his left hand now moving from the waist to his grandson's chest.

Caressing his grandson's upper torso, he simultaneously strokes Rikuo's member until he sensed that Rikuo finally relaxed himself after he shoved himself in his hole. He started to thrust inside Rikuo completely hitting his prostate dead on making him moan and gasp for pleasure. Rikuo's beyond himself, he still has his reasons with him and still continues to fight back however; his body is starting to betray him. All his mind could ever grasp is that the situation he's in right now is definitely a mistake. His conscience tells him he needs to fight back but his body doesn't want to listen.

"Jiji….st-op! pl-ease!" Rikuo pleaded.

Seeing his grandson on his night form writhe below him as Rikuo squirms and and shivers from his touches, Nurarihyon could not help but think that he finds his grandson erotically sexy. He wants to mess him up! He wants his grandson to give in to the pleasure and to love him. Reason finally left Nurarihyon, he lifted Rikuo's upper body from the ground and let him ride him as he thrusts deeper inside his grandson.

"Ri-kuo.." he whispered by his ear, panting, "give in. Don't think of anything else. Just feel it."

"Ji-ji, st-op.. I.. I'm almost.." Rikuo said as tears drip from his face when he glanced at his grandfather above his shoulder.

Nurarihyon kissed his grandson with strings of saliva dripping from both of their mouths. This time, Rikuo did not protest and joined in. Willingly, letting his grandfather play with his tongue, sucking and circling in motion, he closes his eyes and let out sweet moans. At the same time with Nurarihyon's thrusts, he uses his right hand to stroke Rikuo's member, up and down, playing with his shaft as his left hand simultaneously stimulates Rikuo's nipples.

Nurarihyon pulls his lips away, staring at Rikuo's glistening eyes as Rikuo said, "I'm… Jiji… I… cumm-….."

Nurarihyon could tell that his grandson's there, he can feel the tightening of Rikuo's muscles as it clamps him down perfectly nearing to climax as well, he said, "Then…. Together…."

"Ugh! Aahh.." Both closed their as they both came together.

White fluid came, panting as Rikuo looses consciousness. He was still able to feel something dripped from behind down to his thighs, as his grandfather slowly pulls away. "Ji-…." And with that one syllable, he passed out right in his grandfather's arms.

Nurarihyon sighed as he stares at his grandson's face with traces of tears on his cheek. Come to think of it this is the first time he saw Rikuo cried, is what he thought. Rikuo never did cried when Rihan died, he thought that was because he was still a child and did not understand what happened. Nurarihyon just noticed that his grandson isn't really as strong as he thought he is. Infact, he just realized that Rikuo is frail and weak regardless when he is on his youkai form or in human form.

And after giving it much of a thought, he laid his grandchild back to the ground covering him up with the yukata he took off and a top is his grey haori, gently put into place. He stares at his grandson's sleeping face, wipes the tears off and kisses him a good night as he sat beside him.

It wasn't that long since he fell asleep dawn came, Rikuo eyes shot open, he immediately sits up when he felt pain in his lower back, he groaned. After a few minutes, agonizing why his back hurts, he recalled what happened last night. His head was being filled slowly of images of what his grandfather did to him. The passionate kiss he had, how he was made to quiver beneath his grandfather's touches and so on. This memory made him blush and fume at the same time. The embarrassment, the humiliation he felt yet deep inside he actually liked what happened angers him. He caught sight of his grandfather sleeping beside him sitting, leaning against the tree trunk, he reddened even more. He stood up, noticing he's naked, grabbed his yukata and wraps himself with it, he grabbed the sheathed Nuekirimaru by his side and whack his grandfather hard on his hand.

Nurarirhyon woke up growled as he felt pain. He saw Rikuo standing before him all raggedly dressed holding the Nuekirimaru by his left hand and his right hand trying to unsheathe it from its scabbard. "Ri-kuo?" He asked then he noticed that Rikuo's right eye has finally been restored and that he can feel his grandson's fear back.

"Teme! Jiji! Don't tell me you already forgot what you did to me last night?" With a vein that's popping in his forehead, Rikuo unsheathes the sword and swung it in front of his grandfather and added furiosly, "You're going to pay for that! I'll kill you!" As he swishes the sword with the intent to slice his grandfather, Nurarihyon used his own fear and used MeikyoShisui to create an illusion and to disappear secretly. Knowing this, Rikuo tried to sense where could his grandfather run off too and when he finally located him, he swung the sword again breaking the technique and revealing his grandfather running away.

"I must say, thank you, damn Jiji. Now that my youki has been fully restored, I can finally kill you." As Rikuo said this, Nurarirhyon did not stop and continued to run away from his grandson. "Oi! Wait up! Get back here!" he yelled.

"Ba-ka! Do you really think I'll wait just because you told me to?! Hah!" Nurarihyon said teasingly and left Rikuo to chase him.

End

A/N: I mentioned a sakura tree but I really don't know what kind of tree it is on the anime/manga, where Hagoromo Gitsune brought Rikuo after he defeated Seimei. I also used the terms, Ji-chan and Jiji since the night Rikuo calls Nurarihyon Jiji and the human Rikuo uses Ji-chan. This is to differentiate the 2 Rikuos since I want to make it similar to the original as much as I could. And this is one of the longest fanfics I have made so far! I'm not sure what came over me but I had a lot to type on this one. Hehehe… I used the official terms for the parts of the yukata. Just go search it in google and type, "parts of a yukata". Hihihi... It's a bit difficult to explain them here in the fic. I wish I could attach some pics too for you guys. Sigh! And I thought my Valvrave fanfic is already long.


End file.
